


发糖

by uglykirikuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuuuuuute, M/M, Scott&Isaac Sleep Together, Sweeeeeeeet Story, Teenagers'Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯科特想起來一件事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发糖

**Author's Note:**

> 最近被安利了少狼，一入簡直就是深似海……刷完了劇集以後被Scisaac餓得吐血不得不自己割了大腿肉。可能這篇里的大家都會有點偏甜向的OOC，感到非常的抱歉……在寫的過程中一直在聽虐歌啦電音啦ry腦子都有點不太清楚，希望有人能夠喜歡。總之我是來發糖的。
> 
> 艾薩克喜歡吃草莓味的梗是我自己隨便捏造的千萬不要太在意！！！
> 
> Lofter：http://vanuatu.lofter.com/post/2365d3_195e72f  
> SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-131840-1-1.html

斯科特想起來一件事情，不是特別無關緊要的事情，但沒有嚴重到需要把它說出來。他只是無意識地想起來了這件事情，而且他本來也不應該知道這件事情。不過說實話吧，反正這件事情對于它的當事人們都沒有太大的影響，那不管他說不說，都無所謂。

斯科特和艾薩克一起坐在他的床上，對著同一本雜誌指指點點的時候斯科特想起來這件事情。他不情願把它說出來。這個時候艾薩克和他真的貼得很近，他甚至能聞到艾薩克口腔里散發出來的薄荷味糖果的味道，也能感覺到艾薩克的呼吸……

當然最重要的還是他們兩個這樣一起坐著的時候，那十釐米的身高差就不那麼明顯了。

“真的嗎，你告訴我，艾薩克，這是真的嗎，你喜歡的是薄荷味嗎？”斯科特終於還是忍不住說了，用著一種天呢這種事情怎麼可能發生我感覺我的世界馬上就要崩塌了快來個人救救我告訴我這一切都不是真的只是一場噩夢的表情看著他身邊的男孩。

艾薩克挑了挑眉毛，用著一種你的話題轉移得令人難以置信的表情看著斯科特，說：“不，我喜歡的是草莓味。還有，你的話題轉移得令人難以置信。”

斯科特的世界崩塌了。

“草莓味？你確定嗎？在我們爭論是雜誌左邊這個黑髮的好看還是右邊這個金髮的好看的時候，我聞到了你的薄荷味糖果的味道，你卻告訴我你喜歡的是草莓味？”斯科特很少這樣對艾薩克說話，但是現在是逼不得已，情況嚴重了。“先不說我的話題轉移就是這麼快，就說我們的爭論，很明顯是金髮的那個更好看……”

“等等，你能不能別這麼激動？我以為你話沒這麼多，或者說你是被斯戴爾斯附體了還是怎麼的，”艾薩克按住斯科特那不停要往雜誌上的金髮美女的腰上摸的手，“總之，我明白，的確是金髮的那個更好看，但是我真的以為你會比較喜歡黑髮的那個……畢竟艾莉森的髮色就是那個色系的。”

“這和艾莉森沒關係。我一直都很喜歡金髮。”斯科特義正言辭，并把手從艾薩克的手下掙脫出來，“還有今天的情況不一樣，我必須問清楚這個問題：你到底喜歡的是草莓味還是薄荷味？”

“你簡直是語無倫次……我喜歡的是草莓味，我很確定。”艾薩克把手放到他的肩膀上輕輕拍了幾下，他的眼睛里閃爍著笑意，“為什麼我感覺你突然之間變得這麼慌亂？”

艾薩克看著斯科特，用一種非常直白的眼神看著他。

這時候斯科特感覺自己像只溺水的魚——這個比喻簡直是瘋了，魚怎麼會溺水呢，但斯科特的確這麼覺得——他也看著艾薩克，把艾薩克放在自己肩頭的手拿下來。

“好吧……我想，我必須告訴你某些事情。”

“你是指，剛才你表現得像個瘋子一樣說話語無倫次讓人根本聽不懂，以及你瞬間話題的轉移反射出你由於慌亂而導致的思維跳躍的原因？”艾薩克照例捏出了一把嘲諷的腔調，“所以，我很樂意傾聽，說吧。”

“嗯，是這樣的，聽著：是某次經濟學剛下課的時候，我在和斯戴爾斯聊天，但是當時我看到一些女孩子……額，做出非常奇怪的動作之類的。”斯科特緊張地看著艾薩克的臉，那裡沒什麼特別的情緒，於是他繼續說下去，“所以我就偷聽了，出於好心。”

“哦，所以你偷聽了女孩子們的小秘密？”

“我沒有，我偷聽到了非常了不得的內容。”這時候斯科特抬起頭來，看著艾薩克充滿惡意的笑容，“她們在聊我和你——艾薩克，先坐下，聽我講完。”

“一個女孩子說有傳言講當時那次你揍伊森的事情，無論大家如何阻撓你你都會重新撲上去去揍他，但只是我的突然出現和一聲怒吼就讓你動彈不得。她們認為這樣很奇怪，本來你也像是一夜之間走進我還有斯戴爾斯——我們的小圈子里的。

“我不知道為什麼她們會注意我們，但聽起來只是一點點傳言、她們平日里的小小接觸和大大臆想組成了這段對話。有人說起我和艾莉森已經分手了的事……”

“等等什麼，你和艾莉森已經分手了？”艾薩克像是要跳起來了。

“呃……是的。但這不是我的重點。她們開始猜測一些不是很好的事情，我也不知道她們哪裡來的想法，她們說我們可能是一對同性戀情侶……實話告訴你這也就是不久前的事情，她們當時還講了很多類似的所謂事實依據出來證明她們的觀點，我當時已經嚇傻了。”斯科特側過臉看看旁邊明顯也已經嚇傻了的艾薩克，繼續說，“但這不是最可怕的地方。”

斯科特頓了頓才準備繼續說下去。他深吸了一口氣，吸進去的滿滿都是艾薩克的薄荷糖的味道——他就是對於艾薩克和薄荷糖的組合感覺不太舒服，艾薩克給人的感覺比較粘稠一些，而薄荷糖？薄荷糖就是不適合艾薩克。

“最可怕的地方是，當時我聽完了以後我腦子裡浮現出的我和你手牽手逛超市的情景……”

“可是我們的確有過手牽手逛超市。”艾薩克開口道。

“我知道我們的確有過，但是當時只是因為你想要買那個十分可怕的稀巴爛的鬼東西！我當時想到的是我們兩個就像一對真正的同性戀情侶一樣手牽手逛超市的情景，就是那種，你平時會在超市里看到的那種。”斯科特根本不敢轉頭去看艾薩克的表情，他看著床上攤開著的雜誌上的金髮美女，不敢再說下去了。

斯科特決定要收回前言，他徹底後悔了把這件事情說出來。他的不情願畢竟是有個理由的。把這件事情說出來根本毀掉了他和艾薩克之間的純潔友誼，這對當事人的影響簡直是大得無法想象才對。或許這幾天只是斯科特看著艾薩克會感覺到不適，但從這件事之後艾薩克也會和他一樣看著斯科特就會感覺到不適了；或許艾薩克會因此而搬出他的家裡？不過如果這樣艾薩克又能搬去哪裡呢，斯戴爾斯家里嗎，或者艾莉森家裡？

“可實際上，斯科特，我們也做過那種情侶的牽手。”艾薩克眼神游移不定，他也不敢看向斯科特了。他生怕會對上斯科特的視線。天吶，這真是太可怕了。

“好吧，額，那就這樣吧。我不覺得我們應該繼續這個話題了，艾薩克，我……就只是，當做今晚我們從來沒聊過這個話題好嗎？”斯科特尷尬地再也不想和艾薩克聊下去，“或者更好點，今晚你應該回你自己房間去睡。”

“是啊，我也這麼覺得。”艾薩克看了頹喪的斯科特一眼，這次他真的從斯科特的床上跳了起來，一陣風似的跑出了斯科特的房間。

 

 

第二天吃早餐的時候艾薩克和斯科特都沒有怎麼和對方說話。平時艾薩克還是會開幾個無關或有關緊要的玩笑的，接著斯科特會接話說這一點也不好笑啊之類的話。麥麗莎媽媽很奇怪昨晚在斯科特和艾薩克之間發生了什麼，但是她不打算過問。考慮到這兩個孩子身上發生過並且正在發生那麼多事情，所以她覺得或許讓他們自己來解決問題會好一些。

就算再過幾天斯科特要和我坦白說其實他是個雙性戀，他很可能已經喜歡上了艾薩克甚至說他們已經睡過了，我也不會怪罪他的。麥麗莎媽媽想。

但是斯戴爾斯可不會放任他們不管。在持續了僅僅半天的時間里，艾薩克和斯科特在有所交集的課上盡可能地坐得遠離對方，而且不互相眼神交流，話語交流——總之就是沒有交流。

剛下課斯戴爾斯就捉住了倉皇逃離艾薩克的斯科特。

“好吧，你和艾薩克之間發生什麼了？你知道我不會去問他的，現在我們可是在一個非常嚴重的情況之中，你不可能這樣下去和他冷戰，你知道的對吧？”斯戴爾斯帶著滿臉關切地看著斯科特，“說吧，什麼我都能接受，你們之間出什麼問題了，昨晚你上了他？”

“我的天啊你在說什麼？”斯科特在聽到最後一個問題時就好像被抓到偷吃糖果的老鼠一樣慌張想要逃開。

“你不要嚇唬我，斯科特，你真的上了他？我以前一直以為你是直的……我是說，艾莉森，她的確是你的女友對吧，還是說你是雙性戀？沒關係的，我能接受，只是這個時候真的不適合出櫃恐慌。還是說你強上了艾薩克？”斯戴爾斯看起來也要被嚇壞了，但他很鎮定。

斯科特覺得自己都快要氣瘋了，然後他看見不遠處駐足停留明顯是在用狼人聽力偷聽的艾薩克。斯科特咬了咬牙，阻止了斯戴爾斯繼續他那些可怕的想象。他說：“不，我當然沒有和他上床。斯戴爾斯你至少應該對我的性向抱點信心好嗎，我直得就像外面那根電線桿一樣。我和他只是有點小問題，很快就能解決的。”

“可是就在前天晚上你自己撞上了那根電線桿上，所以它已經斷了，從某種意義上而言它已經不是直的了。你這是在暗示我不要說出去，我明白，我理解你，真的。”斯戴爾斯的臉上寫滿了認真，“你看，其實在漫長的暗戀莉迪亞的過程中，我也對幾個男孩子有過好感，這是很正常的。其實大部分人都是雙性戀，你不需要恐慌，只是沒有發現對的那個同性而已，很高興你找到了艾薩克……”

“天啊，斯戴爾斯，我感覺我已經不想再和你做朋友了。”斯科特再次打斷了斯戴爾斯，然後拉起他就往下一節課的教室走去。

斯科特被氣得咬牙切齒，在他轉身的時候他看見艾薩克因為笑而抖動的肩膀。但是斯科特覺得這一點也不好笑。他覺得艾薩克知道他能看見艾薩克在笑。所以艾薩克也會知道他能聽見艾薩克在說什麼。

這時候他聽見艾薩克說了一句話。

“你說你一直都很喜歡金髮，沒在騙我對吧？”

 

 

當晚在外邊又耍了一圈毫無收穫回來之後，艾薩克又來了斯科特的房間，拿著一本閃電俠的漫畫，兀自躺到了斯科特的床上就看起了漫畫。

“艾薩克？”斯科特癱在他的沙發上看著天花板，叫了一聲躺在他的床上的人的名字，“你確定你現在來我的房間看漫畫好嗎，據我所知你有你自己的房間，而我們昨天晚上才說了一些不該說的我現在也不記得的總之不是很好的話。”

“當你說出這些的時候你就應該發現你還記得昨晚我們的對話。應該說你對此是念念不忘。”艾薩克沒有從漫畫里抬起頭來，“其實沒必要去在意這些嗎，都只是女孩子們的妄想而已。她們挺喜歡猜測的，但只要事實不是那樣就夠了。”

“你是對的。”斯科特回答道，“但你現在必須走了，我就要睡了。”

“沒有必要讓我走啊，我今晚可以繼續和你一起睡的。昨天晚上一個人睡感覺怪怪的，可能比較習慣旁邊有個比我矮十釐米的狼人，這樣會睡得舒服點。”艾薩克這樣說話的語調聽起來就和他的捲髮一樣柔軟，讓斯科特覺得挺詭異的。

但最終斯科特決定爬上了床并躺下來，“好吧，那我就睡了。但是在那以前我要先告訴你，我今天一整天都在被斯戴爾斯騷擾，不管我怎樣告訴他我沒有和你上床也沒有喜歡你而且我是一個宇宙無敵大直男，他都沒有相信我，而且他說他還跑去問了你而且沒有告訴我你的回答……”

“他問我我昨晚上是不是和你上床了，我盡我可能做出了最害羞猶疑的表情沒有回答他。但是相信我，我不是故意的。”艾薩克說，“而且我們的確有上床，比如說剛剛和剛剛的剛剛我們就是在上床，時間不一樣而已動作是相同的。”

“說真的，我一點也不覺得這樣好笑。”斯科特看起來十分憂愁。

“我也不覺得有多麼好笑，我認真地回答了他的問題，而且我的回答沒有虛假部分。”

“那我依舊是宇宙無敵大直男，就算我和你剛剛都有在上床。”斯科特已經放棄了掙扎，他把漫畫從艾薩克手裡奪走放到旁邊去，“所以上床以後，我們睡覺。”

“斯科特？斯科特你不能這樣，我就快看完了，你不能這樣！”

“我當然可以，現在我要關燈了，然後我們就睡覺。而且你要和我一起在心裡默念‘正在發生的這一切絕對絕對一點也不gay如果我是假的那就讓老天劈死我’三遍。我會聽你的心跳的。”斯科特關了燈把坐著的艾薩克拉下來。他在以行動譴責和抗議艾薩克。

“你更不能這樣做，斯科特，我們躺在同一張床上。如果老天爺真的劈了下來那麼你會和我一起死的，而且我簡直可以預見這馬上就要發生了。”艾薩克帶著一股草莓味道躺了下來，斯科特輕輕環住他的腰，“太好了，你有什麼遺言嗎我親愛的，我們就要被劈死了。”

“額……你今天吃的那罐草莓味的糖是我送的？”

 

Fin.


End file.
